Haïr pour cacher son amour
by row666
Summary: Un journal intime découvert... un secret dévoilé... ça donne un YukiKyo assez soft.


**Auteur: Row (psychopathe confirmée).**

**E-mail: ****Row666hotmail.fr**

**Titre: Haïr pour cacher son amour.**

**Genre: yaoi, violation de vie privée.**

**Base: Fruit basket.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des évènements réels n'est pas voulue et donc non soumise à quelque réclamation que ce soit.**

…

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Dans cette fiction, j'ai voulu m'amuser un peu histoire d'oublier les tracas de la vie ainsi que le dur labeur de mes journées (j'avoue je suis toujours en vacances mais l'échéance approche).**

**Comme vous allez pouvoir le constater, ce n'est pas très élaboré mais je fait des efforts pour m'améliorer.**

**C'est un titre à la con je sais, mais c'est beaucoup mieux que le dernier que j'avais trouvé: La haine et l'amour son plus proche que l'on croit. Je devais être extrême fatiguée à ce moment là.**

**Bonne lecture!**

…

…

_"Lundi 1 Août._

_Alors voilà, j'ai décidé aujourd'hui de commencer à écrire mon journal intime. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fait ça, c'est complètement débile de faire ça. Moi qui reproche toujours au rat d'être efféminé je crois que sur ce coup là je le bas à plates coutures. _

_En fait je sais pourquoi je fait ça. J'ai besoin de déverser mes sentiments quelque part faute de ne pouvoir me confier à quelqu'un._

_Je me suis encore disputer pour rien avec Yuki. Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrai comprendre pourquoi je ne peut pas m'empêcher de le provoquer en duel? Peut-être que je veux qu'il fasse attention à moi. C'est idiot je sais qu'il me déteste et que jamais il ne voudra de moi. (Mais ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre?)_

_Qui voudrai de moi d'ailleurs? Le démon dont personne ne veut et ne voudra jamais._

_Je sais qu'il faudrait que je l'oubli, que je me fasse à l'idée qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard pour m'en rendre compte._

_Je l'aime."_

_"Vendredi 5 Août._

_Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Je n'en peut plus._

_Dés que je le vois je me met à le regarder à la dérobée: son doux visage, la douceur de ses traits, son corps fin, ses si beaux yeux…_

_La dernière fois j'ai eu une érection rien qu'en le regardant jardiner, les mains dans la terre, les gouttes de sueurs perler sur son front, le pire ça a été quand sa chemise a coller contre son torse si fin si désirable… C'est pour dire à quel point je suis atteint!_

_C'est tout le temps comme ça. Et quand je finit par me rendre compte de ce que je fait je l'insulte pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de mon intérêt pour lui._

_De toute façon il n'y a qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de choses. C'est vrai sur les six milliards de personnes qui vivent sur cette planète il aura fallu que je tombe fou amoureux de la personne qui se trouve être à la fois un mec et mon pire ennemi._

_Et que je sache aucun de ces deux aspects n'est censé être normal."_

_"Mardi 9 Août._

_J'ai pas grand-chose de neuf à ajouter._

_À part peut être le fait que depuis quelques jours j'ai commencé à faire une série de rêves, très érotiques si ce n'est pornos. Ceux du genre à faire intervenir la ligue pour la vertu ou un truc dans le genre._

_Si Yuki est comme ça dans la réalité il cache bien son jeu car le rêve où il avait un fouet et où il me… bon je me calme mais c'était pas mal._

_Le plus embêtant je crois que c'est cette envie que j'ai de lui sauter dessus en permanence. Un jour je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir ça lui fera un choc. Ce jour là je n'aurait plus qu'à me faire moine."_

_"Samedi 13 Août._

_Je me demande quelle peine de prison on encourt pour tentative de viol._

_Je sais que ça devient grave mais je le pense réellement._

_À quoi penser d'autre vous voyiez… par mégarde bien entendu, le garçon que vous idolâtré complètement nu sous la douche, que vous venez de passer ces deux dernières semaines à jongler entre rêves érotiques et érections subites en voyant ce même garçon, et que vous avez la quille de votre vie face au spectacle qui s'offre à vous? Je ne suis pas obsédé mais faut pas pousser._

_En tout cas n'allez pas croire que j'ai fait exprès de rentrer dans la salle de bain juste au moment où il y était. J'ai entendu du bruit j'ai cru que quelqu'un avait laissé la douche allumée et je suis rentré pour l'éteindre. Par hasard il se trouve que Yuki était là mais je n'y suis pour rien._

_Je suis de mauvaise foi je sais."_

_"Mercredi 17 Août._

_Miracle!!_

_J'ai réussi pour la première fois de ma vie à avoir une conversation relativement calme avec mon… avec Yuki._

_Il faut dire que j'avais pas trop le choix j'avais besoin d'un de ses livres. Alors c'était une demande gentille pour obtenir le livre en question ou quatre heures de colle et le triple de devoir._

_Quoi qu'il en soit je suis rentré dans sa chambre et me suis surtout retenu d'aller vérifier si le lit était confortable. Quoi que s'il avait fallu je l'aurai volontiers prit à même le sol._

_Hum je crois que je m'égare là."_

_"Dimanche 21 Août._

_J'ai décidé d'arrêter ce journal. Trop compromettant s'il tombait entre de mauvaises mains._

_Tout ça pour mettre en évidence le fait que j'aime un homme qui ne m'aimera jamais._

_Il me battra encore et toujours, il me détestera de plus en plus, un jour il rencontrera quelqu'un qu'il aimera et oubliera vite l'idiot de chat qui lui cassait les pieds lorsqu'il était jeune._

_Je voulais en fait juste dire que je ne serai jamais heureux."_

"Entre de mauvaises mains" je me demande s'il parle de moi là.

Tiens la porte s'ouvre il ne va sûrement pas être content de me trouver là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait sur mon lit k'so nezumi?Je ne permet pas d'entrer dans ma chambre comme ça sale rat!

Qu'est-ce que je disait voilà qu'il se met en position de combat maintenant. Alors mon chaton t'es prêt pour la douche froide? C'est en tout cas ce que je vais vérifier tout de suite.

-Tu sais Kyo je ne vais pas me battre avec toi car je sais à présent que cet éclat de colère n'est pas de ta faute et que tu cherche juste par cette attitude à attirer mon attention.

Qu'est-ce que je disais? Son visage s'est décomposé en un instant. Allez j'en rajoute une couche en lui rendant son journal. Il l'a reconnu… et je crois qu'il va faire un malaise là.

Je devient vraiment sadique.

Bon je m'arrête ou il va me détester. Je lui dit ce que j'ai sur le cœur et j'aviserait ensuite.

-Kyo… Je t'aime.

Et bien je crois que j'en gagner le gros lot, je l'ai mit HS avec mes conneries. Qu'est-ce que je fait maintenant? Quelqu'un peu me dire où se trouve le bouton de remise en marche? Personne bien sur.

Bah c'est pas une mauvaise chose, je n'est qu'à le trouver par moi-même, ça pourrait être intéressant.

Je l'attrape donc et le conduit jusqu'au lit.

Il est en état de choc mais commence à revenir à lui.

-… Yuki… je… je t'aime.

-Je sais Kyo. Je t'aime aussi.

Kyo s'est jeté dans mes bras et m'embrasse à présent avec passion. Je suis si heureux moi qui attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps.

C'est enfin arrivé.

Fin.

Row: se ronge anxieusement les ongles ça vous a plus?

Bon comme à mon habitude je suis très loin du résultat souhaité.

Ça devait être Kyo le narrateur et c'est Yuki. Ça devait être très sérieux puis j'ai changé d'avis pour un délire complet et finalement c'est…

Qu'est-ce que c'est d'ailleurs?

En tout cas cette fois je me suis pas trop prise la tête.

Sachez quand même que vous avez évité de peu un lemon avec un Kyo dans les vapes et un Yuki en dominateur sadique (mais pas trop non plus, juste ce qu'il faut en fait).

Je ferai sûrement d'autres fics ça calme mes instinct psychopathes (la fausse excuse!), et oui j'en ai plusieurs ça vous épate. JALOUX!


End file.
